


Hidden Fondness

by RazzGamer5



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, mankai shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Masumi and Matsukawa "bond".
Relationships: Usui Masumi & Matsukawa Isuke
Kudos: 24





	Hidden Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> MATSUKAWA APPRECIATION!!!  
> I found out it was Matsukawa's BD on May 3 a few days ago and thought I wanted to write a little something for him. And now, here we are!  
> Masumi is just the brat he always is and Matsukawa is a drama queen as always, but it was actually pretty easy to think up something to write for them.

“Shoot.”

Matsukawa looks over and sees Masumi with his headphones in his hands. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“Is there something the matter, Masumi? Perhaps I could help.”

“As if a useless manager like you would even know what to do.”

“Haah?!? What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?!”

“Exactly what it sounds like,” Masumi replies flatly.

Matsukawa’s eyes dart to the pair of headphones in Masumi’s hands. “Did your headphones, perhaps, break, Masumi?”

“I d-”

“Why, if you could’ve just told me this would’ve been much easier!” Matsukawa exclaims. “Now, if you would give me a moment.”

By the time Matsukawa comes back with a brand new set of headphones, Masumi’s already about to head up the stairs. 

“Wait!!! Gee, I thought I told you to wait for me! Kids these days…”

Masumi turns around and says, “Like you’re one to talk.”

“What’s  _ that  _ supposed to mean?!?”

“What do you want,” Masumi asks, though it sounds more like a statement than anything.

Matsukawa holds the headphones out for him to see. “You broke yours, right?”

Masumi pauses, looking almost surprised, before taking them and muttering a quiet, “…Thanks. I guess.”

“Huh? Wait, uh- what was that, Masumi?”

“If you’re expecting any thanks from me, you’re not getting it.” 

“Talk about rude!”

Matsukawa sighs, before walking away while mumbling something about all the work he has to complete.

“Aw, come on!” exclaims Matsukawa. He’s just tripped and dropped all of his paperwork in the process. “Not to mention that hurt too…” 

The person who helps him pick the papers up is the last person in all of Mankai he would have expected: Masumi.

“M-Masumi?!?”

“What,” he spits out.

“You’re…actually helping out? Wait, did Izumi tell you to do this?”

“No. I figured I might as well after you gave me the headphones.”

_ Maybe…I doubted Masumi. He actually doesn’t seem like a half-bad kid! _

“Although, I wish Izumi would’ve asked me. She could ask me for everything in the world and I’d still…”

_You know what, I take that back._

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Matsukawa!  
> Find me on Twitter! @razzgamer5


End file.
